zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Invader ZIM Wiki:News and Updates Archive
2009 October October 4, 2009 ---- Currently working on the new layout for the main page. Should be completed by tomorrow. -Lord Kenny October 5, 2009 ---- Zim Wiki is looking for new moderators! If you think you could do a good job, please let me know on my talk page. -Lord Kenny ' October 7, 2009' ---- Thanks to Angie Y. and ShadowMark-182 for their contributions to the wiki. Keep up the good work! I'm also considering making a section of the wiki dedicated to fan works about the Invader Zim series. Stay tuned for more updates on that. -Lord Kenny October 10, 2009 ---- I'm going through all the images on the wiki. I will be replacing most of them with higher-quality images. So if an image is missing from an article, don't panic! -Lord Kenny October 11, 2009 ---- You can now put your fan art, fan fiction, and fan characters on the wiki! See this page for details. -Lord Kenny October 23, 2009 ---- Angie Y. continues to make fantastic contributions. If we had twenty people making edits like Angie here, we would of taken over the Earth by now. Also, a Fan Theories section has been added to Fan Works. Now you can all talk about your crazy character romance pairings, like "Zim / Tak", "Almighty Tallest Red / Ms. Bitters", and the ever-popular "Minimoose / Iggins". -Lord Kenny October 25, 2009 ---- I'm considering re-organizing the fan works section. Instead of having separate categories (Fan Art, Fan Fiction, etc), it would just have pages for each user to upload whatever they want (Fan Works/Lord Kenny, etc). As of right now, however, I'm working hard to finish the characters page. The Scary Monkey Show website has been very helpful with this project. The website is no longer online, but you can still view it with the Wayback Machine. -Lord Kenny October 28, 2009 ---- I have something important to say about the Fan Works section. I created the Fan Works section for two reasons: to get more people to join the wiki, and to keep the fan speculation out of the regular articles. The latter isn't going down too well. All fiction (especially character romance theories!) belong in Fan Works and Fan Works alone. Some people actually come here to learn facts about the show, not to have your explanations on why Zim should date everyone he knows jammed down their throats. One member has even complained about this! Furthermore, I've noticed that everyone that has added something to the Fan Works (with the exception of Angie Y.) has flat-out ignored my request to submit your fan works to the talk page so I can approve them first. Thankfully, none of you added anything inappropriate, so I'll let it slide this time. If it happens again, what you uploaded will be removed and you may be suspended from editing for a short time. Lastly, let me clear up what the character relationship pages are for. They are to explain how the characters interact with each other. They are not for proving or disproving character pairings! If anyone has any questions or concerns about any of this, please let me know on my talk page. -Lord Kenny November November 2, 2009 ---- Keep up the good work, everyone. -Lord Kenny November 6, 2009 ---- If you own any of the Invader Zim DVDs, we could use some help with episode commentary subsections. Even typing out a small part of the commentary will help! -Lord Kenny November 17, 2009 ---- Hey, if you know anyone that likes Invader Zim, tell them about the wiki! Also, if anyone would like to possibly be co-admin of this wiki, let me know and we'll talk. -Lord Kenny December December 1, 2009 ---- Alright, I'm really getting tired of people (mostly anonymous members) complaining about the quality of some of the articles. If you think an article can be improved, click the EDIT button and do it yourself. If you can't do it yourself but want to bring it to my attention, add the template to the page. Thank you. -Lord Kenny December 3, 2009 ---- Enough of this "Johnen said this, Johnen said that". If you quote Johnen (or any other person who worked on the show!) in an article, please link to the interview or whatever where the quote is from! -Lord Kenny December 6, 2009 ---- IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT When you want to submit any fan creations, PLEASE POST IT ON THE TALK PAGE FIRST SO I CAN APPROVE IT. The next person that ignores this simple request will be banned for a week. The only exceptions are Angie Y. and Sentinel Silver. I trust that these two members won't post anything terrible, so they've earned the right to post their stuff without asking first. Good for them. -Lord Kenny December 13, 2009 ---- Fan Theory pages are locked until further notice. -Lord Kenny December 15, 2009 ---- Fan Theory pages have been unlocked. They have also been renamed "Fan Pairings" since that's pretty much all they've ever covered. -Lord Kenny December 18, 2009 ---- When making a page for your fan character, please name the page "Fan Works/Characters/(your character's name)". Also, you no longer have to ask to add your characters. -Lord Kenny UPDATE I have created a list of rules and guidelines for the fan works section. Please make sure to read it. -Lord Kenny December 20, 2009 ---- Our wiki has a new moderator: MasterM! He is well experienced, as he is also a moderator on the Dead Space and Ninja Gaiden wikis. Also, the Fan Works section has been removed permanently. -Lord Kenny December 21, 2009 ---- MasterM has posted a manual of style. I suggest that you all read it. -Lord Kenny 2010 January January 17, 2010 ---- I announce my retirement. See my user page for more information. -Lord Kenny August August 25, 2010 ---- It has recently come to my attention that MasterM has abandoned the Invader Zim wiki. Therefore, I temporarily come out of my retirement to promote Krys McScience to main admin. -Lord Kenny If anyone has any immediate concerns about the wiki, especially regarding pages that require deletion, please bring it to my attention on my talk page. I'd like to get this place in better shape, and hopefully sooner rather than later. -Krys McScience September September 05, 2010 ---- I've decided to come out of retirement. Even though I won't be as active as I used to, I'll be here if anyone needs assistance with anything. Just let me know on my talk page. Also, I would like to remind everyone that this is a wiki about the show Invader Zim, not a wiki about it's ridiculous fans. The next person that makes any mention of pairings (such as ZADR, ZAGR, etc) will be banned from editing for a month. (Note: The only exceptions to the rule are User pages or User Talk pages. Feel free to babble incoherently about how you think Zim should sleep with everyone he knows on there.) -Lord Kenny